The Legend Of The Lighthouse's Man
by mayquita
Summary: When Killian meets Emma on a secluded beach, the shadow of an old legend hangs over them. Their time together runs parallel to the old legend, but maybe they will have the ability to live a different ending. AU future.


Happy Birthday, Miranda! This is my little birthday present for you. I hope you're having a special day. I take this opportunity to thank you for everything, for being so patient with me and help me to improve with writing. Chrissa, thank you very much for betaing this story. Thanks also to Lady and Kat for your help.

This story is based on an Spanish song. The Beach by La Oreja De Van Gogh.

* * *

 _Legend says that many, many years ago, a man and a woman fell in love on this beach. The man worked in the lighthouse atop the cliffs. The woman was an outsider who came from distant lands. They were young and had their whole life ahead of them. They loved each other intensely during the next months, enjoying every corner of the beach. But one day, when they were very happy, an unexpected event forced them to separate._

 _Before leaving, the woman promised tearfully that she would come back. The man, meanwhile, assured he would wait for her forever, and every night he would light the lighthouse to guide her way back. She left with the hope of meeting him again. Since that time, the man went every day to the top of the lighthouse, his gaze lost in the vast ocean. He waited, always waited for her return. Even today, after many years, people say that, sometimes, the old lighthouse still lights to help the lost souls to find their way back._

Killian walks along the beach in his usual way after a day of work on the docks, when the sound of someone telling the legend comes to his ears. It's only a legend, but sometimes these stories may contain an apex of reality, and he could be a clear example.

Killian approaches the shore, close to the water. He had not heard the legend for a long time, but it is always in the back of his mind. At that moment, he starts feeling the longing that sometimes takes hold of him, even harder this time. Killian needs to sense something else, so he takes off his shoes, rolls up his pants and walks until the waves just cover his feet. He feels the sea breeze caressing his face. The warmth of the sand under his feet is a stark contrast to the cool water on his bare skin. The sun is low over the horizon, but it's a summer afternoon, so he can still feel the sunbeams warming his body. This accumulation of physical sensations activates his memory. Killian remains standing as he absorbs those feelings. He closes his eyes and, while his face is turning toward the sun, he allows himself to remember…

 **Five years ago**

Killian met her on this same beach, at a similar time of day, five years ago. He had arrived from Ireland seven years ago, looking for a new opportunity after losing everything he cared about. When he arrived he was in ruins, his heart was broken. Gradually he managed to rebuild his life, even though that place reminded him too much of his homeland. Perhaps that was why he chose this town, to keep some memory of what he had been. He found a job, found his beloved home in the old lighthouse and began to interact with the villagers. However, he kept retreating into solitude on many occasions, facing his old ghosts. That's why every day he took the same route after work. Contemplating the horizon and sunset had a calming effect on him. He took refuge in that when the longing for his past life threatened to drown him.

That day, the beach was almost deserted, even though it was a warm evening in early June. It was nothing more than a cove, perhaps too wild and inaccessible for the casual tourist. This time Killian was sitting on the sand, ready to watch the sunset on a calm day, no one was waiting for him at home. He was lost in thought when he noticed someone approaching in the distance. He turned his face to better see the daring visitor, and what he saw left him literally speechless.

She was quite a vision, no doubt he was contemplating the closest thing to an angel. The whim of the sun on its flight over the horizon increased her beauty in that magical hour. Golden curls swaying in the wind, illuminated by the sunbeams. The woman, that incredible hallucination, was wearing what it looked like a simple white linen dress that danced through the sea breeze and fit her body, revealing her perfect curves.

Killian kept watching, hidden by some rocks. She was approaching with serene, but firm steps, showing determination. The woman had not noticed him yet when she sat a few meters away, turning her face towards the sun that was getting low in the sky. Killian felt like a kind of intruder on his own beach, watching the mysterious woman who was resting just a few meters away. For a moment, he thought of moving away quietly so as not to disturb the peace that seemed to radiate from her. But eventually the curiosity he felt was stronger.

"It's an amazing spectacle, lass, isn't it?"

The woman shuddered to notice that she was not alone on the beach. She turned to face him and when he met with her powerful gaze he shivered. Stunning green eyes were watching him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. He swallowed, feeling a strange connection with those eyes. Feeling something he had not felt before, something that made him aware of he could be in serious trouble.

"I mean the sunset." He pointed toward the horizon as his mouth curled up in a flirtatious smile.

"Are you spying on me or something?" She looked annoyed at his presence, so noticeable in her tone and the expression on her face.

"I apologize, love, but I've been sitting here for a while, in fact, I do this every day, but ..." He paused, fixing his seductive gaze in hers. "...I am a generous man and I'm willing to share this show with you." He was taking the easy way out, hiding his insecurities with a mask of arrogance and flirtation.

"Please ..." She rolled her eyes. The woman hesitated for a moment, but then she continued. "Can you ... look, can you just ignore my presence? I just need a little calm. And I'm not your love." She turned her face again toward the horizon without another word.

"As you wish." Killian seemed to detect a slight shudder in her upon hearing his words, but perhaps it was his imagination. Still, he respected her wish and remained silent until the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. Then he stood up, walked over to her and bent down to the woman. He put his lips to her ear and, even before she realized his presence, he whispered. "I will be here again tomorrow. You can choose. You can watch the sunset in solitude from the other side of the beach or you can enjoy the show again from this privileged beachside. See you tomorrow, love." He made a deliberate pause before the last word. Killian walked toward the cliffs with a smile of satisfaction. This time, he had indeed noticed a reaction in her.

Killian waited the next day in the same place among the rocks. He had the secret hope that the mysterious woman appeared again. He had detected something in her, a connection that went beyond physical attraction. He needed to know her better. That day the gods were on their side, his prayers were answered when she appeared, walking at a relaxed pace near the shore.

Killian tried to hide his nervousness in the best way possible when he saw that she was going towards him. This time, she gave him a slight nod as she sat somewhat closer, but still keeping her distance. They remained silent. The woman didn't seem to have the intention of engaging in conversation with Killian. He, in turn, did his best to keep looking straight ahead but couldn't help throwing some furtive glances at the beautiful woman. Luckily the silence between them was not an uncomfortable one. This part of the beach always had something magical in it. Whatever kind of spell is was, it allowed them to enjoy a moment of calm. A moment where no words were necessary.

The darkness began to cover them when the sundown came. Killian sighed. He was going to stand up to leave when he realized that she was looking towards a point beyond where he was. He followed her gaze to notice that she was watching the lighthouse upon the cliffs. Killian then seized the opportunity.

"Do you know the legend, love?"

"The legend of the lighthouse's man?" She hinted that she knew, so Killian was encouraged to continue.

"Aye, it is well known around this place. I can offer first-hand information if you are interested in knowing it better." He raised his eyebrows as she smiled suggestively, hoping not to have pushed her too.

She snickered. "Let me guess, you're the man of the lighthouse, the poor lonely man who is waiting for a lost love, aren't you?"

Killian's face changed, turning on a nostalgic look as he answered. "No, not really, I'm not waiting for anyone, not anymore."

"Oh, look, I'm sorry, I... I just thought ..." She bit her lip and lowered her eyes for a moment and then led them back to him. Their gazes connected at that moment as if it were the first time. The woman was unable to continue speaking.

"Ok, it's fine." He remained thoughtful for a few seconds. "Maybe our introductions were not the best, so maybe we could start over?" He scratched behind the ear in a nervous gesture. "I'm Killian, Killian Jones."

She nodded as she smiled. "Emma Swan."

He gestured toward the lighthouse as he continued. "Aye, the lighthouse is my home, but I'm not the man of the legend. That story is too old, I'm not 300 years old, obviously."

Emma drew a broad smile. "Obviously ... I thought for a moment I had fallen into a kind of fairy tale..."

Killian was still mesmerized, unable to look away from her. He shook his head to wake up from his trance. "Well, Swan, it was a pleasure to meet you, but it's late and I get up early. See you here tomorrow?" He tried to keep his voice steady, despite the nervousness he felt.

"Maybe…" Her happy eyes seemed to show the certainty of a future meeting though her words intended to provide some mystery.

He offered her one last smile and was already heading toward the cliffs when Emma called him.

"Killian!"

He turned again to her with a curious look.

"So it's true, you do live in the lighthouse?"

"Aye, love, would you like to visit it one day? It's no longer in use, but it is an interesting place, it holds many secrets inside." She was also standing now. Killian approached while talking to her, invading her personal space. However, she didn't look frightened because she held his gaze without flinching.

"Perhaps I would..."

Killian still took a few seconds to leave, unable to avert his gaze from her. When he finally did his lips curled into a permanent smile. He had only held a couple of conversations with her, but she had managed to break his lonely routine. Far from bothering, he was more than willing to share these sunsets with that mysterious woman.

* * *

The next day Killian was surprised to notice that Emma was already on the beach. As he approached he could see that Emma was carrying a camera, she was taking some pictures of the landscape around them.

"Hey, Love! Enjoying the view?"

Emma turned to him to hear his voice, with a suggestive look reflected in her face. "Of course, I am capturing bits of this small cove of yours. Do you want to join in?"

"Do you mean you would want this handsome gentleman to add more beauty to your photos?" He approached her with an arrogant walk.

"Really?" Emma rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that it seems that you know this beach pretty well. Maybe you could show me the best places to take pictures."

Killian further approached her letting out a smirk as he offered to show her the most beautiful and hidden corners from his beloved beach.

That was how they spent the evening. Strolling on the beach, taking photos, they began to get to know each other. They finally struck up a conversation that kept both enthralled to the point of almost missing the sunset.

Emma told him she was in the town for a while. She needed to disconnect from everything before making a decision that would change her life forever. She kept the mystery about that decision and Killian didn't ask, they had just met, he did not want to push her away. He noticed that she was reluctant to talk about her past, but sometimes she forgot to hide the pain and loss in her eyes. Her gaze was a reflection of his, probably.

Killian meanwhile, spoke of his childhood in Ireland. Of how he came to this small town in search of a new beginning and stayed here because it reminded him of his homeland. Killian didn't speak about the reasons that led him to leave, perhaps it was too early for that.

The days passed and they were getting closer. They adapted quickly to a quiet routine, caught in a sort of dream of which they didn't want to wake up. They had not even had physical contact beyond some small casual touch. They were afraid to take the next step and that all could change among them.

Gradually, Killian got Emma to open up to him to the point of telling him the most painful details of her life. She told him that she had grown up in the foster care system, abandoned by her parents when she was a newborn. He instead told her that the sea had taken from him the most important person in his life, his brother, but he still felt strangely connected to the ocean.

They met in the small beach every day. They took long walks, took photos and, above all, talked about their lives, their fears, their expectations.

Killian came down to the beach sometimes with his guitar. On those occasions both of them laid on the sand, with no words spoken between them, just feeling the sound of the musical notes around them. They were just Emma and Killian, accompanied by the rhythm of the music. The waves crashing on the shore and the setting sun as an eternal star of their summer evenings.

They also spent time at the lighthouse. The first time she visited it, Emma fell in love with his small home from the moment she walked through the door. Killian lived in a small house next to the lighthouse. The house had seafaring decoration, open design and large windows with ocean views. There was a corridor inside the house that connected directly to the lighthouse through a spiral staircase.

Killian led her to the top of the lighthouse, to show her the views from there. He couldn't hide the satisfaction he felt when noticed Emma's reaction while she enjoyed the amazing views from the top. Her eyes widened in surprise. She could contemplate the ocean, the cliffs. She could even see their cove, so small from that distance.

Emma turned to Killian with a broad smile. "Wow, Killian, this is awesome! I should have brought my camera with me, the photos taken from here would be spectacular."

Killian came toward her, invading her personal space."Well, Swan, that's a perfect reason to return here on another occasion, isn't it?"

"Sure ..." She looked thoughtful for a moment but then continued. "I know that the lighthouse is no longer in operation, but it can be turned on? The lighthouse signal can still be lit?"

"Let me show you." He manipulated a switch inside the room, closed the door behind him and offered his hand to Emma. Both went down together and headed for the beach.

"Don't look back, Swan, not yet, wait until we're on the beach." He was pulling her close to him, holding hands. She seemed not to notice it, but Killian was fully aware of the touch of his hand on hers, that had never been in contact for such a long time. That excited him and terrified him in equal measure. The ability to feel was new to him, and he did not know if he could handle it.

When they reached the beach, Emma still was not looking towards the lighthouse. Killian then covered her eyes with his hands as he turned her toward his house. He whispered "Ready, love?"

Killian took away his hands and rested them on Emma's shoulders. She was speechless, trying to absorb the beauty in front of her. Since it was dark, the sky was clear, the full moon in the sky looked precious leaving its silvery reflection on the water. The light emitted by the lighthouse illuminating the sea, showing the way, as the waves crashed against the cliff.

"Killian ..." she could barely articulate words. Killian squeezed gently her shoulders, as a sign that he understood how she felt. "... It's like the legend ..."

"Aye, but, fortunately, no one is waiting..." Killian was thankful Emma was not looking at him. He was not sure he could hide what he felt at that moment. Perhaps, soon, they would be involved in a similar situation... but no, he couldn't think about that now. He buried those thoughts, in the depths of his mind, ready to seize the opportunity that the life had put him on his way.

After that first day they lit the lighthouse from time to time and at such times they rested for a few hours on the beach. Although they still feared that the spell was broken, the connection between the two of them was too strong. They were gradually daring to share some touch or walk holding hands.

The first month went by too fast, but neither of them wanted to think about it. Killian was ready to enjoy, for once in his life, the present. He was tired of living in the past, so he decided to build his own future. For that reason, he made a suggestion to Emma. They were celebrating that they had known for a month with a date on the beach and a night swim in the sea.

"What do you think, Swan? Dinner on the beach and a night swim in the sea?" Killian asked in the most seductive voice possible.

Emma approached him, no doubt she was a quick learner as to invade the personal space. "Is it a date, Jones?"

"Of course, love." Killian put his arms around her waist to bring her even closer to him as he spoke. "Don't forget to bring your bathing suit." He paused to give her a sharp look. "Unless you prefer not to use it. Swimming naked under the moonlight must be a unique experience."

Killian was somewhat joking when he proposed the idea of a night swim, so he would be surprised if Emma agreed. What she was accepting was much more than a swim under the stars. He was more than willing to take it, nevertheless.

Emma swallowed. She seemed a little overwhelmed by noting his intense gaze on her., but she recovered quickly. "In your dreams, Killian. We have not even kissed yet and you want to see me naked?"

In response, Killian brought her face to his, their foreheads in touch. The game was going too far, but he liked to play, so he used two of his most potent weapons, his deep voice and his dark look. "We have a solution for that, love." It seemed that it was time, their lips were almost in contact, but suddenly they heard voices around them and the moment was gone.

They separated a people had come to the beach to swim because the day was warm. Killian sighed as she stroked Emma's cheek lightly. "See you tonight, love."

* * *

Killian's was getting more nervous as the time of his date with Emma approached. They had been dating before, they met every day on the beach, at the lighthouse or even in town. But this date was different, this date involved much more and Killian was fully aware of this. He began to feel that something like fear gripped him. Until now he had attempted to mask his feelings for this mysterious woman. He tried to convince himself that they were just two people who had met in this small paradise. Two people who shared a similar past.

Maybe he could trick his mind with these thoughts, but he could not deceive his heart or his body. His skin burned to the touch of her fingers. He felt butterflies in his stomach as she smiled. His heart beat faster as their gazes were in contact. His body betrayed him, she was like a siren that had bewitched him completely.

Killian wondered what would happen when they finally shared a kiss or something else. Since they met, he longed to taste those lips, which were a continual temptation. But they were afraid to break the connection they had created so that none of them dared to take the next step. However, everything may change today. Perhaps their lips would finally meet.

He knew that it would be his downfall, he would fall into a deep abyss. Because she was leaving, it had been clear from the beginning. And he would be alone again. Alone with his miseries, with his eternal longing for his brother, with the memory of a lost love many years ago, with his monotonous life. But the worst part of all is that he would be without her. He was a condemned man.

Killian sighed in frustration at the thought. If this was his sentence he was willing to comply it. Since he met Emma, he kept repeating to himself the same words over and over, like a mantra, _living in the moment, living in the moment_. He buried all these feelings in the deepest recesses of his mind and prepared to live an unforgettable night. They were going to watch the sunset on the beach, as usual, sharing a light dinner on the beach.

The date time came and Killian was waiting anxiously in his corner, she was late. His thoughts began to run frantically. _What if she was frightened and stood him up? And what if it was too much, and he was not able to handle it?_ He looked at the phone, trying to appear indifferent, to see if Emma had left him a message.

He could not keep sitting any longer, he forced himself to get up and peer into the distance, where Emma was to appear. She never was late, at least not for so long, he had been waiting for more than half an hour. He wondered if something could have happened, if she might have already received the call she was waiting for. The call that would separate them. He cursed himself, _bloody legend, bloody irony of fate_. He ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to look at the horizon, trying to relax. He wondered if it was over before it even really began...


End file.
